1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a liquid crystal display and a driving method thereof, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display and a driving method thereof for driving pixels according to a color sequential method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the thinned trend of the display, liquid crystal displays are widely used in various electronic products, such as a mobile phone, a notebook computer and a color television. The conventional color liquid crystal display achieves the color displaying effect using red, green and blue color filters. Unlike the conventional display principle, the liquid crystal display for driving pixels according to the color sequential method achieves the color displaying effect using red, green and blue colors of light sources to display the colors directly through a backlight module and then using the continuous color addition.
However, because the color sequential method has to divide one frame period into three sub-frame periods so that the red, green and blue colors of light sources turn on within different sub-frame periods to mix the colors. Assume a display frame completely turns from black to white and is scanned from top to bottom sequentially within a sub-frame period. When the response speed of the liquid crystal is not high enough, liquid crystal molecules in a lower half portion of a panel do not reach the complete response state yet when the color light source turns on so that the corresponding pixels cannot reach the required brightness. At this time, the brightness of the display frame in the lower half portion of the panel is lower than the brightness of the display frame in an upper half portion of the panel, and the overall frame brightness is not uniform.
Similarly, assume the display frame completely turns from white to black and is scanned from top to bottom sequentially within the sub-frame period. When the response speed of the liquid crystal is not high enough, the liquid crystal molecules in the lower half portion of the panel cannot reach the complete response state yet when the color light source turns on so that the corresponding pixels cannot reach the required black frame. At this time, the color of the display frame in the lower half portion of the panel is different from the color of the display frame in the upper half portion of the panel, so the overall frame color is not uniform or the mixed color is incorrect.